Some Like It Rough
by Metatron85
Summary: Jade has an innocent Tori in her grasp. She's gonna have her fun until they both feel the glorious pain. Jori one shot. Warning: S


**A/N: This was a prompt from babyvfan, who won this by being the 100th reviewer of "Berlin." Don't worry, I am still working on it.**

** babyvfan, I hope you like it and you all do too **

**So, Jori set to BDSM? Think you can handle it? **

**Let's just say researching for this story was not like my other story "Berlin."**

**So much por... um, yes well, a writer never stops working, right? Are you hot? I'm hot...**

**Okay, on with the story... Please read and review**

**;-)**

* * *

"Hello?"

Tori walked into the West home and plopped her backpack down by the front door and closed it behind her.

It was dark and quiet. No cars in the driveway except Jade's black Passat.

But where was she?

The half Latina heard a slight scuffing to her left and in an instant, before she could make out what it was, a hand pressed a funny-smelling cloth over her mouth and nose.

* * *

Tori woke up with a bad taste in her mouth. A pain in her guts was present but she could feel it dissipating. Hopefully, she thinks, she had gotten through the worst of it.

The next sensation made her panic some.

Her arms and legs were bound to the posts of a large canopy bed.

"What's going on?" her voice asked groggily.

Jade ambled into her view and smiled deviously.

"Hey, Vega."

"What's going on?" Tori asked, indicating her bound arms. Her movements made a rattling sound. Jade has used handcuffs just like the kind her dad would carry on the job.

Jade leaned in very close to Tori. "I saw you talking to that Northridge girl, bitch" she replied with a particular stank put on that last word.

She had never called Tori that before.

"What are you talking about?" she lied. Tori was talking to a girl at Nozu who was gushing about her recent performance. Even though she was dating Jade and had no business flirting, Tori couldn't help but become intoxicated with the sentiment from another pretty girl.

"I saw you, Vega" Jade hissed. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"Jade...I'm..."

"Ssshhh," she said placing two fingers on Tori's soft lips. "That's okay. I plan to forgive you...but not yet."

"What now, then?" Tori gulped.

"You need to be taught a lesson - that you're mine and that's that."

With that, Jade pulled out a large pair of shiny scissors; looking like the ones she got from Cat as a Christmas gift. She grabbed a hold of Tori's yellow t-shirt and began to cut the fabric.

Tori's teeth chattered the whole time.

Jade admired Tori's exposed tan skin. She then discarded the scissors and picked up a tall white candle, the kind for blackouts, from the nightstand.

"Isn't this romantic, Vega?" she teased, lighting the wick. "But I always say a candle makes it perfect."

Tori clenched her jaw, eyes widened at the small flame being brandished in front of her.

"Are you nervous?" Jade asked.

Tori nodded.

"Well, I'm not gonna stop so you're gonna have to get used to it."

"But..."

"I'm tired of being the only one who likes it rough," Jade said, tipping over the candle. "So, I'm gonna make you see it from my side."

The slowly melting wax combined with gravity released a lone drop on Tori's flat stomach. She let out a high pitched squeal from the very sudden burning sensation. Tori was sure it was going to leave a mark.

"It hurts a little the first time," Jade told her.

_A little? _Tori thought.

"But you'll find..." Jade began spreading the burning wax with her finger. She exhaled with pleasure at how it felt. "That pain can be a beautiful thing."

Tori lifted her head to see what she was doing and was bemused when she saw Jade tipping the candle once again.

"What are you...?"

"I'm gonna need more if I'm gonna be able to spell my name."

After about an hour of toying with her, Jade deftly undid the handcuffs one by one. Jade told Tori that if she tried to run, she would easily catch up to her with scissors in her hand.

Besides, the doors and windows were locked.

Tori just had to obey her _madam_.

"Downstairs," she ordered, licking her lips holding her large scissors. "The living room."

* * *

Tori descended the stairs with Jade following close by, the blade of the scissors touching her back. She knew she had to do something before shit gets out of control. It is Jade West after all.

"Hold on," Tori said, stopping in her tracks.

"What?" Jade sighed, annoyed.

"If we're gonna...experiment...we need one of those safe words, right?"

Jade crossed her arms. "I guess so, Vega."

"You have an idea?"

"Not really. I was thinking more about what I was going to _do_ to you, not _say_."

Tori thought for a moment and her face lit up briefly.

"I got it!"

"Okay?" Jade waved her scissors impatiently.

"Butternut," Tori grinned. "That will be the word."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Without a word," Tori shrugged. "I won't feel secure enough to go as far as you're imagining."

Jade contemplated that and nodded her head.

"Fine, Vega" she responded. "Now keep moving!"

Tori nodded in return and proceeded to the spacious living room.

"Lay down," Jade ordered.

Tori nodded and obeyed. She slowly laid herself onto the couch, shutting her eyes in anticipation for what was to come next.

Brown eyes snapped open at the sensation of significant weight on her abdomen. She saw Jade sitting on top of her, one leg on the floor for added balance. But that wasn't what made Tori nervous. Jade had her back toward her. Without being able to see her face, Tori couldn't use her face to gauge her mood.

Or what she would do next.

"Can you breathe, Vega?" she asked playfully.

Tori felt like the wind was knocked out of her but managed to say a weak "Yyyyessss."

Jade whipped her head around to look back to Tori. "I'll just have to do something about that," she smirked raising an eyebrow.

She began to scoot up Tori's chest until her curvaceous behind was just below Tori's face. Jade lifted herself off of Tori for a moment to dangle her butt teasingly.

"You like my ass, don't you?" she asked.

Already breathless, Tori smiled and said "uh-huh."

Jade let out a menacing chuckle and scooted backward one more time and lowered herself until she was sitting on Tori's face.

The feeling was intense. For Tori everything got dark and this tremendous weight was on her head. She had never felt anything like it before. Jade's butt was firm enough but she also had a little padding to make it a little easy for Tori. Just a little.

Tori then saw the light again.

"Now kiss my ass," she ordered.

Tori's unintended hesitation would cost her.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that Vega."

This time, Jade put her full weight on Tori.

She couldn't explain why but this strange thing was really turning her on, having all of Jade situated on such an intimate part of her body was a lot to take in. Tori could hear Jade moaning as she grinded her ass against her face.

Then the light returned and Tori sucked in a gulp of oxygen.

"And now?" Jade queried.

Tori responded by planting her lips on the Jade's firm ass. She kisses both cheeks, all over, as much as she could stretch her neck to reach. There was no way of telling how many times she kissed Jade's butt.

"Hold up," Jade said.

Next thing Tori saw was the black tights coming down, exposing a perfectly round butt in a thong. It bounced with every little movement.

"I want to feel your lips on my ass," Jade hissed.

Tori blinked and went on to resume kissing her butt all over.

Feeling contented, Jade resumed sitting on Tori. The half Latina tried to endure but this time she was really obstructed from breathing.

Tori then passed out.

* * *

This time when Tori came to, the lighting was a lot lower. She was also tied with nylon rope to a support pillar wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"Where am I?" Tori asked.

"Garage," came Jade's voice in an echo.

Tori looked around for the source and out of the shadows came Jade, holding what looks like a little black remote control.

"What's that?" Tori asked, looking down.

"Oh this?" Jade grinned widely brandishing the device. "This is a standard low voltage Taser."

Tori shook her head. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Jade scoffed. "Let's just say there's a certain policeman who's missing a Taser...along with a few pairs of handcuffs."

"Jade..." Tori warned.

"What, sweetie?" Jade batting her long eyelashes.

"Don't do it..."

"What, this?" And with that Jade pressed the black piece of plastic against Tori's skin and pushed the little yellow button. Goosebumps sprang up and Tori's whole body jolted; like a really severe shiver.

Tori let out a yelp from the surge of electricity transmitted through her body.

"Why the fuck did you just do that?" she demanded.

Jade shrugged. "You seem to have a nasty habit of eyeing other girls when you have a perfect specimen right in front of you."

The raven-haired girl positioned herself behind Tori's back.

"Some people would call you crazy," she whispered into Tori's ear, "But I think that's nothing a little shock treatment won't fix."

Another surge was released into Tori's right thigh.

This time Tori more moaned than screamed.

Then Jade positioned herself behind Tori and pulled a ping pong paddle from her back pocket. She spun the piece of wood around in her hand and vanished behind Tori's back.

Within seconds, Tori's ass felt Jade's wrath.

The Goth settled her chin on the half Latina's shoulder and in her breathy voice, told Tori's ear "For what it's worth, Vega I've wanted to spank that little ass of yours for years."

Tori gave no objections. Truthfully, she was kind of enjoying it. The electric shocks she could do without; they were more unpleasant than painful.

Jade proceeded to do a number on the younger Vega's behind until it was practically red. The last swipes of the wooden paddle elicited sensual moans from both girls.

Tori's face fell when Jade stepped in front of her and took out the Taser.

Tori shook her head. "Butternut!"

Jade gave a sad pout. "Oh, come on."

"Have you ever tried it?" Tori asked.

"Tried what?" Jade tilted her head and then looked at the Taser. "This?" She squinted her eyes in contemplation. "No."

"It's a rush," Tori smiled. "But it's too much for me. Maybe you will like it."

Jade studied the little black box in her hand. She raised an eyebrow and positioned the Taser to her arm.

"NO!" Tori objected.

"What?"

Tori shrugged, trying to point to her neck without use of her hands. "Do it here."

"Why?" Jade asked, suspicious.

"I read somewhere that if you give the shock right at the neck, while pleasuring yourself, if you time both at the right time the orgasm is like a thousand times more intense."

"Interesting," Jade grinned.

Tori watched from her vantage her girlfriend sliding off her black tights. Once down to her white panties with little black skull and crossbones, Jade slid her hand underneath and started to massage herself. Tori bit her lip as she watched Jade reel her head back, her breathing puffing out in short bursts. Once the pale girl's body began to stiffen, her free hand readied the Taser and she pressed it to her neck, just above the clavicle.

With one press of the button, a shockwave ripped through Jade and she collapsed onto the floor. This all happened in the span of a second or two.

Tori lowered her eyes menacingly.

"Sucker."

The half Latina squatted down and seized the fallen scissors from the unconscious girl's pocket.

* * *

Jade woke up to a tingling sensation in her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open and found her upper appendages bound with nylon rope. Focusing on the foot of the bed, she could make out Tori tying her legs.

"Vega? What are you...?" she asked but gulped at the sight of the large shiny scissors.

Tori crawled seductively over the girl's pale form, brandishing the sharp instrument. She held them sideways so that the blade hung over the very center of Jade's bra. The half Latina began to traverse the piece of fabric, tearing it as she went. When she finished, the final thread gave up and the garment burst open, releasing Jade's cascading waves of flesh.

The younger Vega took a moment to properly take in the beautiful sight.

She then turned the scissors over so the blade hovered broadside over Jade. Tori lowered them until the blade touched her left breast, the impact of the steel's weight made the mound of flesh quiver.

Jade bit her lip at how sexy this whole thing was, Vega straddling her and pressing the cold metal against her. She bit her own lip so hard she thought she was going to bleed.

Upon seeing the nipple rise, Tori saw her cue and licked it so slowly.

She then leaned in close to Jade and stared her right in the eye. Tori held the scissors close to her own cheek and gave them a sardonic snip.

"My turn."


End file.
